


Скандал на второй полосе

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, I believe, M/M, Not copy to another site, POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Статья в «Ежедневном Пророке» сбивает Грегори Гойла с толку.





	Скандал на второй полосе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scandal On Page Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845952) by [WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo). 



> Переведено на фест редких пейрингов I Believe по заявке "Рон Уизли/Драко Малфой. and now for something completely different! (а теперь нечто совершенно иное!)"

— Перерыв на чай, мистер Гойл.

Грегу нравилось, что шеф называет его «мистер». Он не обязан был так поступать — никто же так не делал? Они работали в ночную смену, печатали «Ежедневный Пророк», чтобы он вышел к завтраку. Грег подобрал из стопки еще теплую, хрустящую газету.

Именно это больше всего нравилось ему в работе: узнавать новости за несколько часов до остального магического мира. Единственная власть, которая еще оставалась у Грега. Раньше ему обещали, что он станет главным. Что учение Лорда всесильно, потому что оно верно.

Грег аппарировал в забегаловку на задах Мунго. Один столик заняла группка больничных охранников, у стойки примостилось несколько гробовщиков. Ночью здесь обычно бывало пусто.

— Как всегда? — спросила ведьма за стойкой.

Ее звали Афродитой, она жевала табак и ругалась виртуознее любого из его знакомых. И Грег был немножко влюблен в нее — самую малость. Принимая из ее рук обжигающую чашку чаю, он заметил, что перепачкал пальцы в чернилах. Не разозлится ли она?

Заказав плотный английский завтрак и устроившись за столом, он положил в чай ложку сахару и развернул газету. На первой полосе политики жали друг другу руки, но Грег не следил за политикой, да и не разбирался в ней больше. После войны отец сказал: «Хватит! Не будут больше Гойлы исполнять чужих приказов. Сами будем решать, что делать».

Но ни он сам, ни отец не могли понять, чего и как им решать, так что вовсе перестали лезть в политику. Грег сделал большой глоток чаю, и это было понятно — горячий, сладкий, крепкий чай, вот что доставляло удовольствие. Он перевернул страницу.

Половину второй полосы занимала размытая ночная фотография — одна из тех, люди на которых не хотели, чтобы их заметили. А! Такие статьи Грегу нравились. Чаще всего в них говорилось о сексе, и всегда — о более успешных, чем Грег, людях, иначе их постельная жизнь не попала бы в газету. Здорово было посмеяться над ними, застуканными на горячем.

Что это была за парочка, Грег не мог понять — они прикрывали лица. Фото сделали где-то у заднего входа в фешенебельную гостиницу, и большинство из тех, кто был достаточно богат, чтобы снять такой дорогой номер, Грег в школьные годы макал головой в унитаз. Как же этим слабакам удалось стать победителями по жизни?

Он пробежал взглядом подпись под фото. Да быть того не может! Про себя Грег произнес пять знакомых букв — Д, Р, А, К, О. Ошибки не было. В мире существовал только один Драко, его лучший (ну, и единственный) друг. Грег снова взглянул на фото. У одного из застуканных, кажется, светлые волосы. Странно все это.

«Прошлой ночью наш бесстрашный репортер…» 

Если верить «Пророку», все их репортеры были бесстрашны, хотя Грег знал парочку, которые и кофейник обойти боялись. 

«…сорвала покровы со скандального происшествия, случившегося в Шрусбери, в гостинице «Павший единорог». Она обнаружила, что бывший пожиратель смерти Драко Малфой…»

Его всегда так называли. Не «бывший капитан квиддичной команды», не «будущий владелец Малфой-мэнора» или «друг Грегори Гойла». Единственный раз, когда имя Грега попало в газету — а оно не должно было туда попасть, так как доказательств не оказалось, — его описали как «сын бывшего пожирателя смерти».

«…пытается ускользнуть через черный ход рука об руку с…»

Нет! Все неправда! Неужели работодатель Грега мог так очевидно ошибиться?

Афродита свистнула, и Грег поднял голову: к нему плыла тяжело нагруженная, дышащая паром тарелка. Грег с благодарностью взял ее из воздуха и принялся за еду. В сосисках нет ничего таинственного. Жуя, он снова окинул взглядом фотографию. Мельком, конечно, потому что какой смысл читать эту статью, раз она врет? Всего лишь немного рассмотреть второго, который не был блондином. На черно-белом фото его волосы казались просто серыми. Что ж, они могли быть и рыжими.

А фигура? Грег изо всех сил постарался заглянуть за Драко. Точно никаких сисек, так что, может, и мужик. Рыжий мужик. С чего бы Драко стал шататься по округе с каким-то рыжим мужиком? Даже если бы и шатался, то точно не с тем рыжим, которого назвал «Пророк». Грег попытался разгадать головоломку, но не смог.

А может, статья вообще не об этом. Не о сексе. Да, обычно такие статьи об этом, но не всегда же? Грег выдохнул с облегчением и пригубил чай. Дело совсем в другом. В сомнительных сделках, наверняка. Это имело смысл.

Макнув кровянку в кетчуп, Грег замер с набитым ртом. Какие сомнительные сделки? Золотое трио никогда не нарушает закон! Он снова заглянул в газету, и два невозможных слова все еще оставались там: «Рон Уизли». Да как вообще это понять, если Драко ненавидит всех Уизли. Особенно Рона.

Тогда, в школе, Драко всем говорил, как ненавидит Уизли, все твердил, как сильно презирает «Избранного дружка» — так он называл Рона. Порой Драко часами перечислял все мелочи, которые ему в том не нравились. Вернее, целыми днями. Неделями. Он только и говорил, что о «Рональде чертовом-веснушчатом-ублюдке Уизли», о том, как «ненавидит в нем каждый дюйм».

А когда Драко кого-то ненавидел, то подмечал в нем любую мелочь. В Уизеле он презирал такое, чего не замечал никто другой: например, как волосы ложатся на лицо, гримасу, с которой тот упускал квоффл, форму его ногтей, то, как Рон произносит «флобберчервь».

Когда бы Грег не заглядывал на обед в мэнор, он всегда приносил свежую газету, а Драко выискивал в ней новости о Роне. Радовался любой его неудаче, злился успехам своего противника. А когда Драко увидел спецвыпуск, посвященный свадьбе Уизли и грязнокровки — все эти цветные фото улыбающейся, держащейся за руки парочки, — порыв его гнева едва не разломал всю милую, в желтых тонах гостиную.

Но сообщение об их разводе на пару недель подняло ему настроение. Он даже заплатил за тот номер газеты, не просто забрал, как обычно. А когда Рона уволили из Гринготтс, и тот вернулся обратно в Англию, Драко даже выпивку Грегу выставил!

Так что или эти люди не были, как заявляет обычно непогрешимый «Пророк», Драко Малфоем и Роном Уизли, или статья не о сексе. Грег чувствовал себя совершенно сбитым с толку. Он продолжил читать, роняя на страницу соус с тушеных бобов — позже Драко будет ругаться. Не-а, не будет: у Грега не хватит храбрости показать ему этот выпуск. Он начал читать с начала, надеясь, что смысл все-таки появится.

«Прошлой ночью наш бесстрашный репортер сорвала покровы со скандального происшествия, случившегося в Шрусбери, в гостинице «Павший единорог». Она обнаружила, что бывший пожиратель смерти Драко Малфой пытается ускользнуть через черный ход рука об руку с Роном Уизли, лучшим другом…»

Ну конечно, обязательно было упомянуть Поттера. Суют его имя в каждый абзац.

«Младший сын Молли и Артура Уизли за прошедший год так и не прокомментировал свой развод с героической подругой, профессором Гермионой Грейнджер. Брак Драко Малфоя был расторгнут вскоре после рождения сына.  
Анонимный источник в семизвездочном отеле подтвердил, что двое мужчин провели ночь в номере, «издавая такие звуки, что и поверить трудно». Ни один из героев статьи не прокомментировал это заявление».

Это было слишком. Грег сел, потер глаза и уставился в окно — на тяжелые дождевые капли, падавшие на стекло из темноты. Должно быть разумное объяснение, но ему не хватало мозгов понять, какое. Понятно, на что намекает «Пророк», но это наверняка не так.

Он окинул взглядом стойку — Афродита сплюнула табак на жаровню, — потом опустил взгляд в тарелку, на белесые остатки яйца, блестящие от жира. Вот это — понятная вещь! Но не Драко, который проводит ночь с Роном Уизли. В этом нет никакого смысла.

Разве что… Да! Драка! Конечно! Им нужно было место, чтобы выяснить отношения! 

Грег протер тарелку тостом. Теперь все прояснилось.


End file.
